Prior art motion transmitting remote control assemblies have included connectors for interconnecting a core element or a rod extending therefrom with a control member such as a lever. One common construction used is a terminal member disposed on the end portion of the rod or core element wherein the terminal member includes a pocket. The control member would include a ball pin. The ball portion of the ball pin is retained within the pocket of the terminal member. Such terminal members of remote control assemblies have included slots disposed through the terminal member about the pocket to provide flexibility to the pocket to allow for the insertion of the ball of the ball pin into the pocket. A problem arises when the core element or rod member extends laterally relative to the central axis of the pocket. The force applied laterally to the pocket retaining the ball pin therein flexes the pocket and often undesirably releases the ball pin from the pocket. The prior art does not provide a terminal member having a construction which could be adapted to an integral molded terminal member to allow the insertion of the ball pin member within the pocket thereof and maintain the ball pin member within the pocket during the application of a force applied laterally to the central axis of the pocket.